Prepping for a Date
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Heero está se preparando para um encontro às cegas, mas está ansioso e pede ajuda pra um amigo. Classificação: Yaoi, POV de Heero, fofura, capítulo único.


**Prepping for a Date**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Preparando-se para um encontro_

Duo chegou na minha porta minutos depois de minha ligação em pânico. Não sei como concordei com o plano de Quatre em primeiro lugar.

Na verdade, nem sequer me lembro de ter concordado. Acho que me foi dito que eu teria um encontro às cegas na sexta a noite e precisava estar pronto 7:30.

Eram 6:30. Eu estava devidamente vestido, barbeado, agradavelmente apresentável, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu quando Duo assobiou para mim quando abri a porta.

"Você está ótimo!"

"Obrigado. Me sinto um idiota."

"Oras, essa não é uma atitude positiva." Duo fechou a porta atrás de si. "Então, por que precisa de mim?"

"Duo, nunca estive em um encontro na vida. O que eu faço?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Você saiu com a Relena."

"Não eram encontros, era dever de guarda-costa."

"As noitadas com a Cathy?"

"Dando cobertura para o Trowa quando ele saia com o Quatre."

"Aqueles fins de semana com a Dorothy?"

"Treino de esgrima. Ela ia participar de uma competição."

Duo sentou-se no braço do sofá e me encarou por um momento. "E eu achando que você era o maior garanhão do pedaço e na verdade era tudo mentira?"

"É isso mesmo. Então, o que eu faço?"

"Para onde vão?"

"Não sei. Quatre disse que a pessoa escolheu o restaurante, então deduzi que sairíamos para jantar."

"Só jantar?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Até onde eu sei."

"Então não é tão ruim. Você sabe como comer com classe e quais talheres vão com cada prato?" Remexeu-se no braço do sofá, claramente desconfortável.

"Duo, você já foi em restaurantes comigo."

"E?"

"Sabe que sei."

"Talvez eu não tenha notado."

Bufei. Duo notava tudo.

"'Tá, você janta, joga conversa fora..."

"Joga conversa fora?"

"Você sabe, fale um pouco de si mesmo, conheça a pessoa mais a fundo... um bate papo."

"Certo."

Duo sorriu. "Sabe que vai ter que dar respostas melhores pra ela, né?"

"Ele."

Meu amigo caiu para o lado, no sofá. Hm. Geralmente ele tem melhor equilibrio.

"Como?"

"Não é ela, é ele. Vou ter que dar respostas mellhores para ele."

"Quatre te arranjou um cara?"

"Ele perguntou o que eu preferia."

Duo se ergueu, apoiando-se num cotovelo e franziu profundamente o cenho.

"Você prefere homens?"

"Não sei porque você, de todas as pessoas, teria um problema com isso."

"Não tenho problema," balançou a cabeça. "Só achei que você já teria dito algo sobre isso."

"Nunca perguntou."

Deixou-se cair novamente na almofada e grunhiu. "Esse cara tem nome?"

"Não. Quatre não foi específico. Só disse que ele era perfeito para mim."

"Quem no mundo...?" Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e se endireitou. "Tudo bem, então, se for um desastre, o encontro vai terminar no jantar. O cara vai seguir seu caminho e fim."

"E se der tudo certo?"

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto. "Aí será convidade para entrar no apartamento."

"E?" Sentei-me ao seu lado, esperando.

"Quer que eu desenhe?"

"Desenhar o quê?"

Duo recostou-se no encosto e grunhiu mais uma vez. "Você fica confortável – sabe?"

Na verdade, eu sabia sim, mas era muito mais divertido fingir ignorância.

"Confortável? Tirar os sapatos?"

Seus ombros caíram. "Olha, depende do quão confortável você queira ficar. Quero dizer – o quão longe vai num primeiro encontro?"

"No centro, cerca de cinco quarteirões daqui, segundo Quatre."

Duo me deu um soquinho no braço. "'Tá legal, chega de graça, palhaço. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Por que me ligou mesmo?"

"Estou nervoso."

"Por quê? É só um encontro." Ele ponderou. "Tudo bem, você diz que nunca esteve em um antes..."

"Nunca."

"Não é muito diferente de sair comigo ou com os outros três. Você vai, come, bate papo e o deixa em casa com um beijo de boa noite. Pronto."

"É muito diferente. Me sinto confortável com você e com os outros. Você me conhece, então não tenho que falar de mim, e não há expectativas românticas. Ninguém nunca olhou para mim como um amante em potencial..."

"Ficaria surpreso," ele murmurou.

"E nunca precisei me preocupar em dar um beijo de boa noite em alguém. Relena e Cathy me deram beijo na bocheca ocasionalmente, mas não acho que seja a mesma coisa. Parentes fazem isso."

"Verdade." Duo suspirou e se levantou. "Olha, tenho que ir. Prometi pro Quatre encontrá-lo para jantar hoje. O Trowa está no circo e ele precisa conversar sobre uns problemas pessoais." Levantei-me também e o segui até a porta. " E também preciso conversar sobre um certo problema meu agora..." resmungou.

"Obrigado por vir, Duo."

"Duvido que tenha ajudado." Suspirou. "No fim do encontro, você geralmente fica assim, um de frente para o outro, na frente da porta. Você não deve conhecê-lo tão bem, sem intimidade, então só..." Ele se inclinou para frente rapidamente e roçou os lábios nos meus.

Seu rosto se avermelhou levemente. "Viu? Beijo de boa noite. Divirta-se, 'tá? E me liga amanhã para me contar como foi."

"Pode deixar." Abri a porta.

Recebi um estranho olhar por cima do ombro e ele segiu para o elevador.

Fechei a porta, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Fui atrás da minha jaqueta. Estava na hora de encontrar Quatre e o meu encontro no restaurante. Espero que não seja tão embaraçoso.

Afinal, já demos o nosso beijo de boa noite.

**FIM.**


End file.
